


rumour has it

by poketa



Category: Gilmore Girls
Genre: F/F, Fluff, One-Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:36:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23219362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poketa/pseuds/poketa
Summary: Rory looks up from her book and back to Paris, who is standing just in front of her, holding her own copy of The Iliad to her chest and looking serious. Like even for herself serious and Rory has the feeling that this will not be a commentary about the book they have currently to read for Mr. Medina's class.“So rumour has it that I make you nervous, Gilmore”
Relationships: Paris Geller/Rory Gilmore
Comments: 16
Kudos: 107





	rumour has it

**Author's Note:**

> just a little something i wrote. i love this pairing too much and even though the fandom is pretty much dead i will happily write more about them.

Rory looks up from her book and back to Paris, who is standing just in front of her, holding her own copy of _The Iliad_ to her chest and looking serious. Like even for herself serious and Rory has the feeling that this will not be a commentary about the book they have currently to read for Mr. Medina's class.

“So rumour has it that I make you nervous, Gilmore”

“Well, good morning to you too, Paris” Rory greets her with a smile, marking the page with her bookmark as she keeps on talking “Didn't know you fell victim to the shame of gossip around this school” she teases with a grin.

“Don't play cute, Gilmore” the blonde shots back, pointing at her with a warning finger and Rory swallows as subtle as she can as to not arouse more her classmate but Paris seems distracted enough on her tirade “This is not me coming on to you-” 

“What?-” Rory asks aghast but she's ignored.

“-Know that I am merely approaching a scathing comment that was made to me this morning and since I consider the two of us, _friends_ ” Paris continues like she hasn't spoken at all and Rory can't help the blush that spreads on her cheeks as the blonde keeps on talking “I need clarification - do you like me?” 

“What?” Rory tries again, trying to calm down her beating heart from the erratic rhythm that is making on her chest but those words are just too much and maybe she is wrong, Paris is kind of paranoic “Of course that I like you, Paris, we- we are friends” she points out with a shake of her head, trying to decipher the situation that is unrevealing in front of her eyes.

They have been friends for months and it would be idiotic at this point to think otherwise, Rory thinks.

But Paris just looks back at her with the same expression.

“I didn't mean _friendly_ liking, Rory!” Paris spats back and she seems irate at this point, almost vibrating with rage or something else - Rory isn't sure, she is never sure with Paris - and it makes her mind finally snap into place as she caughts the glint in the blondes eyes and Rory closes her mouth soundlessly.

_Is really Paris asking if she ...?_

No, that's impossible. 

Rory stands up from her place on the bench, leaving her book aside and holds up her finger, expecting Paris to pick up her turn to speak and gratefully, the blonde concedes with a quick nod.

“I just need clarification” Rory says with a furrowed brow, looking down at the blonde and trying to not squirm “You, Paris Geller, you are asking if I, Rory Gilmore - have more than platonic friendly feelings for you?” she asks, waiting for a nod from the blonde and when she gets one can't help but frown deeply as her heart hammers inside her chest like is willing to drop a wall “Should've started with that, you know?” Rory expresses with a nervous chuckle.

Paris frowns back at her “Is it true then?” leaving her own book on the bench, she crosses her arms over her uniform-clad chest and the taller girl frowns at the tone.

And Rory bites her lip “Well, it's not untrue” she replies with a shrug.

Looking away and to the passing students, she breathes deeply just once before turning around to gaze at the blonde, who looks just as stiff as before but her face has lost the hard edge it had before “I may harbor some not so friendly feelings for you, Paris” Rory confesses in a whisper and her cheeks must look like red christmas lights by now and she knows her mother would tease her about it but the expression on Paris face is too precious to stop talking and if she doesn't do it now, perhaps she never will “You are just so…” she trails off with a shake of her head, failing to find the words to end that sentence.

“So what?” Paris pushes with a determined glint in her eye and Rory has seen it before, in debates, doing papers, talking about literature, Paris has that glint when she's passionate about something and she cant help but grin as she understands what is happening right now, Rory feels her heart almost bursting out her chest but its for happiness “Am I what, Rory? You can't just leave that sentence unfinished like the last line of a chapter on a thriller book, _dammit!_ ” Paris courses.

And Rory laughs, because, of course, Paris would be all big and dramatic about this.

“You are just…” she moves closer and the movement seems to have caught both of them unprepared as Paris expression shifts to nervous and Rory can't help but mirror it with her own as she moves a step closer and both of their foreheads are almost touching by now but they are still so far away from each other.

A beat of silences goes and they both stop breathing for a second.

“Are you going to kiss me, Gilmore?” Paris asks in a whisper and the air feels electric with tension and Rory can't help but look down at her mouth as the blonde says those words. 

So close yet so far.

“No” Rory confesses, looking up again and Paris' face seems to harden with the answer and Rory clarifies with a shake of her head.

“Not yet, at least” she adds.

“Why not?” Paris shots back, never backing down and Rory enjoys their back and forth but right now, it's just as painful as pleasing to be doing it. “We both want it to happen” the blonde states.

Rory shakes her head “Not here” she takes a step back, taking a hold of herself and of her own book, she replies, matter of factly “As much as I want to do it, Paris, our first kiss won't happen now” and something seems to down on Paris as her lips quirk “Because…”

“Because you want a date” Paris says with recognition.

Rory confirms with a nod.

“Is it- is it Friday alright?” Paris asks suddenly shy and Rory can't help but find her insanely cute at the moment, it's the first time she has seen her this shy and her desire to call it a day and just kiss her bites the corner of her mind but Rory wants the date first, if anything, to see what Paris prepares for the occasion with her perfectionist way of hers and then kiss her senseless.

Call her a romantic but kissing after the first date is something she wants with Paris.

After all, she wants all of those cinematic romantic moments with Paris.

“Friday is more than alright” Rory nods with a smile, holding her book to her chest “We just need to check if we have any assignments for next week, of course” she clarifies.

“That's why I suggested Friday, Gilmore” Paris replies with a furrowed brow and a serious face and she's back to her sure self “I already checked our schedule and both of us found ourselves free for the evening” she states.

“Well, then it's a date” Rory confirms with a nod and a smile she cant help but wear on her sleeve, she's immensely happy right now and wants everyone to know it.

And she calls her mom the instant Paris disappears from her vision, giving her a nod and muttering about dates and details and _What would Gilmore appreciate for a nice evening, Jesus Christ_ “Hey Mom? Guess what?” Rory speaks into the phone.

_“What, squirt?”_

“Guess who got a Friday night date?” Rory asks with a giddiness evident in her tone.

 _“Both of us”_ Lorelai replies with a _duh_ voice _“And our date is grandma and her myriad of disguised insults as compliments”_

Rory frowns.

“I forgot about friday night dinners, didn't I?” Rory replies with disappointment, sitting down again on the bench.

 _“That's right, squirt”_ Lorelai voices back with a grin on her voice, _“Now, tell me who is your date and maybe I'll take the blast of riding solo to the gates of Hell”_ her mother offers in an excited albeit subdued tone.

“You're not going to believe it” Rory teases with a grin as she braces herself against the bench.

 _“Don't be a tease, Rory!”_ Lorelai groans and Rory giggles as she hears some hushed voices coming from the other end _“I have Sookie and an entire kitchen with me waiting to hear it!”_

Rory let's the build up for a few seconds happen before rushing it out.

“It's Paris!” Rory lets out with a laugh and she laughs even more at the sound of cheering coming from the other side of the phone, listening intently to the sound of pans and wooden spoons rattling from the other end as her mother gasps and then speaks.

 _“Well congrats kiddo!”_ And her mother sounds just as happy as she feels and Rory feels warm, thankful for having such a supporting mother with her, after all, she knows that this isn't the case for every LGBT+ kid out there and her heart soars with love with those words _“I just lost 20 bucks to Sookie but won 50 to Michel thanks to you!”_

“Just know that even though I am insanely happy at this moment, I'm not gonna pass the fact that you were betting on your daughters dating life!” Rory scolds but can't find herself to feel mad at her mom as she hears the melodic laugh coming down the line. 

She's just too happy to care about anything else at all, because she will have a date with Paris, who wants to kiss her and everything seems perfect and good at this life.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> if you read it, pls comment.


End file.
